


Negotiable (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>神盾局有上下级交往条例，不过Phil保证他会搞定的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiable (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Negotiable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895357) by [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight). 



 

**可协商性**

 

 

Title: Negotiable

Author:infiniteeight（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: G

 

**Summary** **：**

SHIELD has frat regs, but Phil promises he'll take care of it.

 

**A/N** **：**

For [raiining](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/895357>

 

授权：

Of course! I'm happy to give permission to translate. :)

 

 

**摘要：**

神盾局有上下级交往条例，不过Phil保证他会搞定的。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

小甜饼。

 

谢谢好心人姑娘

告诉我frat reg是fraternization regulation的简写，通常是指军队里关于上下级之间交往关系的条例

 

不接受人身攻击，不接受对原作者的攻击，

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Negotiable** **可协商性 =====**

 

Clint很确定，让这段才刚刚开始三天的、还无比脆弱的感情关系保持秘密，比起公开来讲更加安全，可Phil……Phil是那种不愿掩藏的人，而且他根本不想表现得好像他俩在一起是个错误。Phil告诉过Clint自己会搞定一切，他会说服Fury，证明神盾局的上下级交往条例（frat regs）是战争时期遗留下来的附属品，已经完完全全过时了，并且实际上也根本没起到过任何作用。他和Clint讲不用担心，但Clint就是忍不住，而这也是为什么他偷偷顺着管道爬去Fury办公室天花板的原因。

 

时间刚刚好；弓箭手安顿下来没几分钟，就听见探员走了进来。

 

“指挥官。”Phil打招呼。

 

“这么正式？”Fury似乎很放松。“你周末过得烂透了，还是怎么？”

 

“不，长官。但我这次来是为了公事。”

 

Fury叹气，“你难道就不能让我抓住周末的最后一点时间再享受享受休息么？”

 

“很抱歉。我确实不能。是关于神盾局上下级交往条例的事。”

 

“你又抓到两个搞在一起的小毛头？眼不见为净啊Cheese，我们之前已经谈过了。”

 

Clint胸口腾起一股不安的刺痛。如果他们之前谈过这个事情，而最终处理方法不是Phil想要的……

 

“我们确实谈过，”Phil确认，“而且我还告诉过你，那些手册上的废话除了逼着我们的人对组织撒谎，以及在原本就高强度的工作中增加更多不必要的压力之外，根本他妈的一无是处。神盾局特工完全可以和同事交往，指挥官。这是不可避免的，无论是否会违反守则。倘若连这个也要正式地禁止，那么他们甚至没办法发展出一段正常的关系。”

 

“正式禁止意味着我们可以尽量避免处理由此而来的麻烦，”Fury指出，“另外万一发生了什么，也给了我们简单明确的处理流程。”

 

Clint重重闭上眼。上帝啊，不应该这样的。

 

“那么如果是你不希望失去的人牵扯到此类事件，会怎样处理？”Phil静静开口。

 

漫长的沉默。“如果事情如我所料，”Fury道，“你最好什么都别再说，赶快站起来离开我办公室。”

 

“我已经和Barton特工确立了恋爱关系。”Phil毫不掩饰。

 

“操他娘的，Cheese！我刚说什么来着？你他妈的为啥要对我这么做？”

 

“这不是针对你，Nick！”Phil吼回去。弓箭手闻声睁开眼睛。他从没听过男人会对指挥官提高声音。“这是关乎我自己的事情，还有Clint，以及多少年前就该作废的愚蠢的守则。”

 

“什么，你是在用这个当筹码？你是我的朋友，Phil，但你并不掌管整个部门。我们可以不同意那些规矩，但最终还是要我来做决定，而我决定不去处理这糟烂事。”

 

“你要我在Clint和神盾局之间做出选择。”

 

“我很抱歉，Phil。”

 

Clint不得不紧咬嘴唇才能憋住过于沉重的呼吸。

 

“我也很抱歉，”Phil表示，“劳驾借我纸笔用一下？”流畅的唰唰声——公文纸滑过桌面——咔哒，然后是笔尖接触纸张的轻响。

 

“你干什么？”Fury顿了顿，问道。

 

“写我的辞职信。”

 

Clint只觉得浑身每一丝肌肉都绞紧了。

 

“你说啥？”弓箭手听着好像独眼指挥官简直要暴起直击。

 

“你听到我说的了。”笔尖在纸上的声音更快更急，“你自己刚刚说了，我不能在做这份工作的同时和Clint在一起。那么我可以去找另一份工作，Nick。Clint是不可替代的。”

 

“上帝啊，Coulson。你开始这段感情，怎么着来着，就一个周末的功夫？你以为这么个和你搞在一起还不到三天的家伙值得你抛弃自己一辈子的事业？”

 

Clint痛苦地缩成一团。

 

“口才不错，”Phil回敬，笔下却没有丝毫停滞。“我认识Clint已经将近四年了；他才不是我会后悔周末勾搭上的陌生人。我知道自己想要什么，而且我严重怀疑到了新的工作岗位我会需要从零做起。”顿了顿，接着公文纸又一次滑过桌面。“好了。我的辞职信，即刻生效。”Clint听见椅子腿摩擦地面的声音，“不好意思，我还有一整间办公室要清空。”

 

“Phil，”Fury沉声道，“还有另一个选择。Barton特工——”

 

Phil厉声打断，“如果Clint选择辞职，那是他的事情，但如果你以为我会在你把他赶走之后还愿意留下来，那你就是在自欺欺人了。”

 

Clint再度闭上眼睛，心跳如鼓。Phil，Phil， _Phil_ 。

 

“你以为我会对你的虚张声势屈服？”

 

“这不是什么虚张声势，指挥官。这是最后通牒。”Phil现在听上去简直冷静得可怕。“改变那些规矩，或者我走出这扇门从此不再回来。”

 

Clint等待着。片刻之后，他听见脚步声。就在Phil即将走到门口的那一刻，Fury放弃了似的叫道，“好吧！上帝啊，Phil。好罢，好，我们会修改那他妈见鬼的守则。”

 

“谢谢你，Nick。”

 

纸张在空气中哗啦哗啦抖动。“现在我能撕掉这个了么？”

 

“当然。”嚓嚓的撕纸声，然后Phil继续，“如果有必要的话，我随时都能再写一份。”

 

“是啊，没错，我懂了。滚回去工作吧。”

 

Clint不得不等上足足十五分钟，才能让自己安全地从指挥官办公室的天花板上撤离，不过一旦成功脱身，他一秒钟都没耽搁地直接冲向Phil的办公室。弓箭手悄悄溜进门，只见那男人正抬起头看着自己，脸上挂着温暖的笑意。“Clint。我和指挥官谈过了；现在事情都搞定了。”

 

难以置信的傻笑荡漾在特工唇角。究竟还有多少次，Phil一力承担了所有的风险，如此牺牲自己来‘搞定’所有事情？“你给了他你的 _辞职信_ 。”Clint脱口而出。

 

Phil的微笑变得有点歪斜，他起身绕到办公桌前面，靠上去。男人朝Clint伸手，他的特工则让两人十指相扣，顺势站在了对方双腿之间。“我应该知道你在偷听。是的，我交了辞职信。我很高兴他投降了，不过假如真的必要，我依旧会离开这里。”

 

Clint倾身，额头贴上Phil的，双手搂住探员的后腰。“从没有人……”他说不下去了，可依旧哽咽着努力继续。他值得，他应该听到这些。“从没有人把我放到过第一位。”

 

Phil一只手托起特工的脸，“我爱你，”他说，“其他所有事情都可以协商。”

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013-12-14

 


End file.
